the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
The TTV Podcast
The TTV Podcast is the eponymous flagship series of The TTV Channel. The longest continuously running series produced by the group, it is widely considered to be the best known and most iconic show under the channel's programming. Typically released weekly, it used to be hosted nearly exclusively by Mesonak. In Fall 2017, they decided to rotate hosts and cast members and thereby limited the cast size of each episode. After the reckoning of Spring 2018, the show become roughly biweekly. Along with their other podcast shows, it is now livestreamed to YouTube, typically at 2 PM EDT unless Brickfeed is recorded instead. History As the primary reason for the creation of the TTV brand, the podcast predates the existence of the channel as an organized video-publishing platform. In late 2009, Varderan recorded the first episode of iBZP with his friends Starparu and Sideswipe, during a lengthy period of time during that summer that saw the BZPower forums go offline for several weeks. In contrast to the concurrent BZPowerCast, early episodes describe that Var's intent with iBZP was to allow for any member of the boards who had the requisite software and microphone to be able to voice their thoughts on a decidedly Bionicle-centered podcast; as such, early episodes of iBZP saw a number of faces come and go in a relatively brief period of time. This goal was reflected in the name of the podcast: iBZP was frequently referenced as "the independent Bionicle Zone podcast". Despite a notably high turnover rate in "cast members", the fledgling podcast was able to retain a handful of co-hosts during its existence. By 2009, Varderan, Kini, Mesonak and Eljay had joined BZPC, a private chatroom ran by Venom that eventually served to bring together most of the founding members of the TTV Podcast. Shortly after the start of 2010, iBZP disbanded to allow for the debut of the The Three Virtues Podcast, a successor to the original iBZP which featured a consistent cast and was hosted by Mesonak. The podcast officially premiered on May 5th, 2010 with the episode "I Think You Mean 'What's Up'". Clear, reliable casting remained an issue for a while longer. The TTV roster was a revolving door, but the core of the TTV Podcast became the former iBZP hosts, as well as Venom and Tenebrae Invictus. The release schedule of the podcast was made noticeably more consistent. In early 2012, the group was nearly entirely recognizable as the TTV Channel of today, as they had begun publishing episodes of the podcast, along with other intermittently released content, on a YouTube channel under the name ''thethreevirtues,'' with a HALO silhouette as the channel's icon. Since the podcast predominantly grew during the years between the cancellation of G1 and the introduction of G2, the podcast has come to feature a significant amount of non-LEGO discussion and storytelling, the popularity of which would later spur the creation of TTV Talks and the direction of The TTV Podcast after the creation of Brainstorm. By late 2013, the group was interested in hiring a new female co-host, releasing a casting call in the form of a short video published on the channel. Less than a month later, the channel welcomed Phweffie to the podcast as a host. At the start of 2014, the group introduced a new logo for the podcast, in addition to the channel as a whole. Several months later, a second casting call saw two new faces join the podcast: popular MOCist Exxtrooper and long-time LEGO fan and BZPower staff member Takuma Nuva. The previous year, the group had reported on social media evidence of a new LEGO constraction theme due to arrive in 2015; on July 2nd of 2014, they received a tip from an anonymous source that the theme was intended to be a revival of Bionicle, as well as a grainy image of a promotional stand designed to advertise some of the upcoming sets. By this point in time, the channel was rapidly expanding, having started a number of additional shows and passed 6,000 subscribers on their YouTube platform. The advent of leaks for a new Bionicle product line aided their growing popularity, as episodes of the podcast began to see individual view counts in the thousands or tens of thousands on a regular basis. Around this time, several of the senior cast members took steps to incorporate the channel as a legal business under the parent company of Pandemic Panda, LLC. Within a few weeks of the debut of the channel's new Bionicle coverage, the cast unveiled the TTV Message Boards, a subset of their public site at TTVChannel.com. The podcast, as well as the channel as a whole, began focusing with a greater degree of effort to remain on time and project a predictable, polished, appearance. On October 7th of 2014, Varderan, Mesonak, and Jon traveled to the NYCC to meet for the first time and witness the official launch of the 2015 Bionicle product line, obtaining valuable news items that were covered in Episode 119 of the podcast. After a noteworthy spike in the popularity of the podcast, the group took a brief hiatus near the end of 2014. A significant uptick in channel popularity saw the group take the podcast in a number of different directions over the course of the next year; the group created a memorable house ad in the form of "Little Johnny", a child who begged Eljay for new TTV content in a series of animated shorts, in an attempt to divert listeners to the channel's paid content on video hosting site Vessel. These ads ended with the acquisition and dissolution of Vessel by Verizon and the subsequent folding of the entire platform; however, the group quickly reformed their strategy and established a presence on creator crowdfunding site Patreon. Since early February of 2017, the podcast has been recorded live in a patron-exclusive Discord server, allowing for ample interaction between the cast and their fans. As a new venture for the group, episode 207 was a video podcast recorded during Brickfair Virginia 2016, featuring Mesonak, Varderan, Jon, Eljay, Venom and Phweffie seated together in person for the first time in the history of the group. This was the first time that the six members comprising the "OG TTV Toa Team" was able to meet in person. Accordingly, such an arrangement allowed for a much greater level of fan involvement too, as a number of listeners were able to meet the hosts at the convention. Nearly every host was able to fly out to Chantilly, VA for the event in 2017. Another video podcast was made at Brickfair 2017, with Var, Venom, Meso, Eljay, Exx, Jon, Prpldragon, and Tenebrae Invictus. The end of 2016 saw the first inklings of what would become the Brickonicle or Bionicle G3 project, an imaginative and arguably incredibly literary take on the classic themes that permeated both the original run and the short-lived revival of the Bionicle line. The project has benefited from immense feedback and suggestion opportunities from fans of the podcast. Twenty-seven episodes of the podcast featured Brickonicle discussion. Eventually, the Brickonicle project became its own podcast called Brainstorm. The TTV Podcast is now mainly a place for the cast to discuss their own personal antics. A reckoning came in March 2018. After Jon was fired and Eljay returned to the channel, the cast reevaluated how they'd been approaching the channel. They ceased running it like a business and returned to do making videos for fun. They began recording only one podcast - TTV or Brickfeed, each week. This significantly slowed their video count, but they are confident that the quality of their videos has risen. A third live podcast was recorded in Virginia the night that BrickFair ended, featuring Eljay, Invi, Deadmatoro and guests hosts Nick and Niek. Summary The TTV Podcast is typically considered the iconic core of consistent programming on The TTV Channel, and thus it stands as the most regularly updated and longest continuously running show. Initially, the show focused on both generations of BIONICLE and Hero Factory, with regular conversation on a variety of topics as well. When BIONICLE was discontinued for a second time in mid 2016, the majority of the podcast's focus shifted to the channel's G3 project. Traditionally, the podcast began with a stylized countdown, originally intended to ensure that all members of the cast maintained synchronized audio that has become an integral aspect of the show's structure. Typically, Mesonak will oversee the editing process for each new episode, including the insertion of noticeably exact time stamps that allow listeners on YouTube to precisely navigate the content of the podcast in a simplistic manner. In the early years of the podcast, each episode lasted between fifty minutes and an hour, but when Brickonicle was initially introduced, the podcasts became progressively longer. To date, the longest is episode 254, which was a little over three hours in length (though this was due in part to a lengthy aftershow discussion that was included with the podcast). Hosts Current *Varderan - Since Episode 001 *Mesonak - Since Episode 001 *Eljay - Since Episode 001 *Kini - Since Episode 007 *Tenebrae Invictus - Since Episode 019 *Venom - Since Episode 023 *Phweffie - Since Episode 084 *Takuma Nuva - Since Episode 103 *Exxtrooper - Since Episode 108 *Prpldragon - Since Episode 176 *Deadmatoro - Since Episode 290 *Avohkah Tamer - Since Episode 300 *Hayley - Since Episode 312 Former * Jon - Debuted in Episode 014; total of 199 episodes * Ian - Debuted in Episode 055; total of 23 episodes * Alena - Debuted in Episode 001; total of 21 episodes * Tom - Debuted in Episode 003; total of 20 episodes * Sumiki - Debuted in Episode 005; total of 17 episodes * Nyra - Debuted in Episode 054; total of 8 episodes Episodes 2010 #The Three Virtues - 001 - I Think You Mean 'What's Up' #The Three Virtues - 002 - George Lucas is Not Amused #The Three Virtues - 003 - The Brickfair Mosaic Project #The Three Virtues - 004 - Your Mom is my Hero #The Three Virtues - 005 - Bioni-School Musical #The Three Virtues - 006 - Last Night Last Night #The Three Virtues - 007 - Fur Elise #The Three Virtues - 008 - All That Saucy Goodness #The Three Virtues - 009 - Bleach is Not Tasty #The Three Virtues - 010 - Why Can't we be Friends? #The Three Virtues - 011 - All Hallow's Eve #The Three Virtues - 012 - When the Main Hosts Are Away... (Varderan and Mesonak Absent) #The Three Virtues - 013 - Bloody Murder #The Three Virtues - 014 - POWERTHIRST 3 - 80 SECONDS EDITION #The Three Virtues - 015 - Limbs of Rigor Mortis (Hero Factory Winter 2011 Discussion) #The Three Virtues - 016 - YEEEEEEEEAAAH #The Three Virtues - 017 - Light Mirror #The Three Virtues - 018 - STABSTABSTAB #The Three Virtues - 019 - New Year's Eve (Tenebrae Invictus Debuts) 2011 #The Three Virtues - 020 - It's Makuta Jetbug!! #The Three Virtues - 021 - I Just Swallowed My Gum! #The Three Virtues - 022 - The Digital Media Chiefs #The Three Virtues - 023 - The Episode With No Title (Venom debuts) 2012 #The Three Virtues - 024 - Thornraxx: Forever Alone in Europe #The Three Virtues - 025 - Oil-Burgers #The Three Virtues - 026 - Inb4 "Nope" #The Three Virtues - 027 - Money Tree #The Three Virtues - 028 - Smear the Blood of the Fruit #The Three Virtues - 029 - Eljay: Master of the Tide #The Three Virtues - 030 - Blade Edge Curve #The Three Virtues - 031 - You Can Do It! #The Three Virtues - 032 - Two Birds With Knives #The Three Virtues - 033 - Wolverine Publicity #The Three Virtues - 034 - Before Hero Factory, There Was Earth #The Three Virtues - 035 - A Rollercoaster Ride of Flavor! #The Three Virtues - 036 - God-Mods and Gophers #The Three Virtues - 037 - Dreaming of Crossbows #The Three Virtues - 038 - French Hicks and Achy Breaky Bricks #The Three Virtues - 039 - Birthday Edition! #The Three Virtues - 040 - Episode Name Copyrighted by Varderan #The Three Virtues - 041 - Let Me Swallow This Cake #The Three Virtues - 042 - The Red Star Zombie Maker #The Three Virtues - 043 - Uber Haxor Brute Shot #The Three Virtues - 044 - Rice Rolls and Pig Sweat #The Three Virtues - 045 - Bird Tanks and Croc Planes #The Three Virtues - 046 - Crying for Yodels #The Three Virtues - 047 - There's No Kill Like Overkill #The Three Virtues - 048 - Dead Operators Standing By #The Three Virtues - 049 - Shooting Up Speedorz #The Three Virtues - 050 - Live Christmas Spectacular 2013 #The Three Virtues - 051 - Heroes, Transform and Roll Out #The Three Virtues - 052 - STOP THAT RANCOR! #The Three Virtues - 053 - The Cannon is Canon #The Three Virtues - 054 - Less than a Potato #The Three Virtues - 055 - Santa's Flamethrower Buggy of Doom #The Three Virtues - 056 - The Monotony of the Stupidity #The Three Virtues - 057 - Hero Factory: Goblin Attack #The Three Virtues - 058 - Number F and Letter Haych #The Three Virtues - 059 - Spudnik and Jala: The Dynamic Cat Duo #The Three Virtues - 060 - Brought to You by UGGH #The Three Virtues - 061 - Blood, Sweat, and Coffee Stains #The Three Virtues - 062 - French Bread is a Type of Bread #The Three Virtues - 063 - BIONICLE Comic Artwork Commentary #The Three Virtues - 064 - Story Time with TTV #The Three Virtues - 065 - LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! #The Three Virtues - 066 - Spider Man vs. Iron Man #The Three Virtues - 067 - Xbox One Discussion and Analysis #The Three Virtues - 068 - Go Back to Sleep, John #The Three Virtues - 069 - E3 2013 Discussion #The Three Virtues - 070 - Will Yodel for Doritos #The Three Virtues - 071 - Frolicking in the Lego Message Boards #The Three Virtues - 072 - The Lego Movie The Game #The Three Virtues - 073 - Venzilla Vs. Cragger the Cragster #The Three Virtues - 074 - Welcome to the World of the Morbidly Obese #The Three Virtues - 075 - Nyra the Lunch Bully #The Three Virtues - 076 - Antagonist of the Roller Coaster #The Three Virtues - 077 - Should've Bought a Hybrid #The Three Virtues - 078 - You Went to Applezee's #The Three Virtues - 079 - Rolling in the Cash Money #The Three Virtues - 080 - Eljay's Got No Sweater #The Three Virtues - 081 - Give Me Your Acorns #The Three Virtues - 082 - Crocking Up Some Justice #The Three Virtues - 083 - Big Purple Dinosaur #The Three Virtues - 084 - BWAHAHA (Phweffie Debuts) #The Three Virtues - 085 - Ian: The Lazy Grinch (First Bionicle Reboot Discussion) #The Three Virtues - 086 - Christmas Special 2013 2014 #The Three Virtues - 087 - New Years Special 2014 #The Three Virtues - 088 - Michael Bay and Mexican Mermaids #The Three Virtues - 089 - Mammoths from the Jordy Shore #The Three Virtues - 090 - Glow in the Teeth Dark #The Three Virtues - 091 - Came in Like a Wrecking Ball #The Three Virtues - 092 - For the Glory of Mother China #The Three Virtues - 093 - All Hail the Mighty King Google #The Three Virtues - 094 - The Smell of Nose #The Three Virtues - 095 - Earthquake of Laughter #The Three Virtues - 096 - Jolly Gee Giants #The Three Virtues - 097 - Parsley with Greg Farshley #The Three Virtues - 098 - Creeping in My Nindroid #The Three Virtues - 099 - The Great Creeper Debate #The TTV Podcast - 100 - Sarah McLachlan is My Hero(Special Anniversary Episode, Cast of Eight) #The TTV Podcast - 101 - Almost a Newscast #The TTV Podcast - 102 - Eljay's Bed and Breakfast #The TTV Podcast - 103 - It's On Like Donkey Kong (E3 2014 Part 1) (Takuma Nuva Debuts) #The TTV Podcast - 104 - Master Cheese Collection (E3 2014 Part 2) #The TTV Podcast - 105 - Rise of AppLego #The TTV Podcast - 106 - I Am the One Who Builds #The TTV Podcast - 107 - Return of BIONICLE! #The TTV Podcast - 108 - ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! #The TTV Podcast - 109 - Knowing is Half the Battle (Exxtrooper Debuts) #The TTV Podcast - 110 - Wrenches Are People Too #The TTV Podcast - 111 - That's So Parody #The TTV Podcast - 112 - Mask of Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 113 - Waspix Encounters of the First Kind #The TTV Podcast - 114 - BIONICLE 2015 Set Analysis #The TTV Podcast - 115 - Elvis Discovered Ninjago (Recorded Prior to Episode 114) #The TTV Podcast - 116 - BIONICLE Confirmation Analysis (Invi's last appearance for two years) #The TTV Podcast - 117 - Omega Podcast (Finalized Set Analysis) #The TTV Podcast - 118 - A.T.H.A.A. Concludes (Artwork and Set Analysis) (Var, Meso, and Kahi absent) #The TTV Podcast - 119 - NYCC Recap and Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 120 - Spiritual Almonds #The TTV Podcast - 121 - Cashmoniqua #The TTV Podcast - 122 - Heroglyphics #The TTV Podcast - 123 - Master of FIYAAA #The TTV Podcast - 124 - Off The Christmas Lemons 2015 #The TTV Podcast - 125 - Shots of New Years Kool-Aid #The TTV Podcast - 126 - The Worst Episode in History #The TTV Podcast - 127 - Attack of the Skull Rollers #The TTV Podcast - 128 - Summer 2015 Leak Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 129 - Nuremberg Toy Fair Coverage #The TTV Podcast - 130 - I'm Sorta Greg #The TTV Podcast - 131 - Valengras #The TTV Podcast - 132 - Wot the Wot??? (Guest Star: legomaster1378) #The TTV Podcast - 133 - Forever a LoSS #The TTV Podcast - 134 - Discount Dirtbag #TTV "BATTLE ROYALE" - 135 - The Lion, The WOT, and The Wardrobe #The TTV Podcast - 136 - You Don't Peel a Car #The TTV Podcast - 137 - It's Not Us, It's You #The TTV Podcast - 138 - My Dad Was an Monopoly #The TTV Podcast - 139 - "TTV: The Musical" #The TTV Podcast - 140 - Obi-Wan the Crotch-Cloak Predator #The TTV Podcast - 141 - Titulus Temere #The TTV Podcast - 142 - Birds with Arms #The TTV Podcast - 143 - Dreaming of a Kronkiwongi #The TTV Podcast - 144 - Pepped with Dr. Pepsi #The TTV Podcast - 145 - Triggle Warning: The Nazi Ant Regime #The TTV Podcast - 146 - El-Trampoline #The TTV Podcast - 147 - Those Horns are Dumb #The TTV Podcast - 148 - WHAT IS A SKULL?! #The TTV Podcast - 149 - The Elder Skralls #The TTV Podcast - 150 - Foamed Over Eyes #The TTV Podcast - 151 - A Symbol for Nope #The TTV Podcast - 152 - Rise of Skynak #The TTV Podcast - 153 - The Great Debate #The TTV Podcast - 154 - Flight of Beelzebug #The TTV Podcast - 155 - The Great Calamity #The TTV Podcast - 156 - Canny Valley #The TTV Podcast - 157 - Can't Feel My Ears #The TTV Podcast - 158 - Some Kinda Skull Slicer #The TTV Podcast - 159 - Box of Useless Junk #The TTV Podcast - 160 - I Gotta Freaky #The TTV Podcast - 161 - BIONICLE 2016 Leak Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 162 - Dawn of Jistice #The TTV Podcast - 163 - Cats in the Bags #The TTV Podcast - 164 - Fascist Johnson #The TTV Podcast - 165 - Proud to Be a Swinnerton #The TTV Podcast - 166 - Cycle of Vicious #The TTV Podcast - 167 - Don't Hate, Oscillate #The TTV Podcast - 168 - Kicked in the Shinnies #The TTV Podcast - 169 - Good Golly Goblin #The TTV Podcast - 170 - Diamond Dreams #The TTV Podcast - 171 - 14 Ton Keychain #The TTV Podcast - 172 - Idris Ebola #The TTV Podcast - 173 - The Tree Virtues #The TTV Podcast - 174 - Var Var Binks 2016 #The TTV Podcast - 175 - Kahi's Stob Story #The TTV Podcast - 176 - Collectible Hand Pack #The TTV Podcast - 177 - Hash Brown Logic #The TTV Podcast - 178 - White Never Changes #The TTV Podcast - 179 - Committing Wuicide #The TTV Podcast - 180 - Summer 2016 BIONICLE Set Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 181 - Softening Hard Water #The TTV Podcast - 182 - Janky Barbie Dolls #The TTV Podcast - 183 - Umarak the Hillybilly #The TTV Podcast - 184 - Princess Leiwa #The TTV Podcast - 185 - Journey to One Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 186 - Pro Pro Quo #The TTV Podcast - 187 - Journey to 1% #The TTV Podcast - 188 - Price of Pencilvania #The TTV Podcast - 189 - Smells like Eljay #The TTV Podcast - 190 - Aren't We Angelina Jolie? #The TTV Podcast - 191 - El Incredible Frappe (First "Little Johnny" Segment) #The TTV Podcast - 192 - Prescription Cardboard #The TTV Podcast - 193 - It's Raining Change #The TTV Podcast - 194 - El Jerko #The TTV Podcast - 195 - Drowning in Klondike Bars #The TTV Podcast - 196 - Super Spaceball McGee #The TTV Podcast - 197 - Why, Var, Why?! #The TTV Podcast - 198 - Annual Lotion #The TTV Podcast - 199 - The Big Picture #The TTV Podcast - 200 - Angsty Pink #The TTV Podcast - 201 - Recrusting France #The TTV Podcast - 202 - Journey to Juan #The TTV Podcast - 203 - Ultimate Ekimu #The TTV Podcast - 204 - Mopey Dentures #The TTV Podcast - 205 - Leaks on Fleeks #The TTV Podcast - 206 - Journey to Done #The TTV Podcast - 207 - BrickFair Virginia Video Podcast #The TTV Podcast - 208 - Destroy the Stock! #The TTV Podcast - 208 - Bee Lion #The TTV Podcast - 210 - Slipknot and the Navy Steels #The TTV Podcast - 211 - Constraction Keemstar #The TTV Podcast - 212 - Totes Profesh #The TTV Podcast - 213 - Robot Barbies #The TTV Podcast - 214 - ASMVar #The TTV Podcast - 215 - Too Many THINGS to DO! #The TTV Podcast - 216 - Thank You, Echo Jon (Final "Little Johnny" Segment) #The TTV Podcast - 217 - O Hai Rahi (Invi returns to the podcast) #The TTV Podcast - 218 - Wall of Noise #The TTV Podcast - 219 - Mount Verizon #The TTV Podcast - 220 - Playing the Somba #The TTV Podcast - 221 - Gloopy Chocolate Raunch #The TTV Podcast - 222 - Two Mouthfuls of Milk #The TTV Podcast - 223 - The Vacuum and I #The TTV Podcast - 224 - Candyoderant #The TTV Podcast - 225 - Overweight Fat Kid #Electorial High School | TTV Podcast #226 #The Final Straw | TTV Podcast #227 2017 #BIONICLE G2 Art Book | TTV Podcast #228 #Bricks in BIONICLE? | TTV Podcast #229 (Brickonicle Discussion Begins in Earnest) #Everybody Loves Gorg | TTV Podcast #230 #Build a Baby | TTV Podcast #231 #Mid Fig February | TTV Podcast #232 #Bionicle Reboot | "Phweffie McFriendZone" | TTV Podcast #233 #BIONICLE G3 Rahkshi | TTV Podcast #234 #System BIONICLE Contest Results | TTV Podcast #235 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Designs and Elements Debate | TTV Podcast #236 #BIONICLE G3 Toa and Rahkshi Concept Art | TTV Podcast #237 #BIONICLE G3 Island and Village Concept Art | TTV Podcast #238 | "Bull Poo-Poo Platter" #BIONICLE G3 Tahu Minifigure and Gender Debates | TTV Podcast #239 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Minifigures, Religion, and Politics | TTV Podcast #240 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Weapon Concepts and Voriki Discussion | TTV Podcast #241 #BIONICLE G3 Matoran Size Debate and Toa Weapon Design | "High School Podcast" | TTV Podcast #242 #BIONICLE G3 Debate: Minifigure Legs and Matoran Size | TTV Episode #243 #BIONICLE G3 Makuta, Ekimu, and Mask of Time Concept Art | TTV Podcast #244 #BIONICLE G3 Mask of Time, Makuta, and Original Characters | TTV Podcast #245 #BIONICLE G3 Storyline, Rahkshi Origins, and Light vs. Shadow | TTV Podcast #246 #BIONICLE G3 Tahu vs. Kopaka Backstory | "Jonald Jump" | TTV Podcast #247 #BIONICLE G3 Voriki Backstory and Matoran Concept Artwork | "BIONICLE Bee3" | TTV Podcast #248 #BIONICLE G3 Matoran Designs, Community Pitches, and Artwork | TTV Podcast #249 #BIONICLE G3 Matoran Color Patterns and Good Guy Discussion | TTV Podcast #250 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Personalities, Backstories, and Island Industries | TTV Podcast #251 #BIONICLE G3 Pohatu, Lewa, and Onua Backstories and Character Development | TTV Podcast #252 #BIONICLE G3 Rahkshi Backstories and Character Analysis | TTV Podcast #253 #BIONICLE G3 Kanohi Mask Powers and Plot Revelations | TTV Podcast #254 #BIONICLE G3 Worldbuilding and Island Life | TTV Podcast #255 #Rooster Teeth Tales and iPhone 7 Troubles | TTV Podcast #256 (Brickonicle Discussion Stopped On Podcast) #Marvel Trailers and DC Failures | TTV Podcast #257 #RIP BIONICLE G2 - 1 Year Later | TTV Podcast #258 #Fantastic Times & How LEGO Almost Deleted Our Channel | BrickFair 2017 | TTV Video Podcast #259 (Video Podcast) #"Ven Sucks" Controversy and BrickFair 2017 Roundup | TTV Podcast #260 #Krispy Kremes and Broken Dreams | TTV Podcast #261 #Netflix Shows and Restaurant Woes | TTV Podcast #262 #Harambe's Day Out | TTV Podcast #263 #The Santa Clause Revelation | TTV Podcast #264 #Jon's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day | TTV Podcast #265 #Chocolate Wot-Wots and the Watermelon Man | TTV Podcast #266 #Friday the 13th Ruins Everything | TTV Podcast #267 #Weeb Music and Prpl's Anime Boys | TTV Podcast #268 #Video Game Loot Boxes and Mario Odyssey Hype | TTV Podcast #269 #Zombie Apocalypse Plans | "Ever is Forever" | TTV Podcast #270 #Disney's Marvel Monopoly and the Nintendo Hate Club| TTV Podcast #271 #Anime Backstreet Boys and Kingdom Hearts RAGE | TTV Podcast #272 #Snowflake Jake and the Defender Benders | TTV Podcast #273 #Avengers: Infinity War Trailer and Steve Jobs Fashion | TTV Podcast #274 #Justice League Spells Doomsday for DC | TTV Podcast #275 #Did Star Wars: The Last Jedi Dissapoint? | TTV Podcast #276 #WHY STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: THE LAST JEDI DOES NOT SUCK [Spoilers | TTV Podcast #277] 2018 #Ben Swolo: A Star Wars Story | TTV Podcast #278 #Logan Paul Reacts to HAIL DENMARK | #TTV Podcast #279 #Attack of the Rat Queen | TTV Podcast #280 #Rise of Pleb Nation | TTV Podcast #281 #If Phweffie Doesn't Show Up, She's Fired | TTV Podcast #282 #Meso Memes and Broken Dreams | TTV Podcast #283 #Venom Reacts to Logan Paul's Return | TTV Podcast #284 #The TTV Dating Simulator | TTV Podcast #285 #The Truth about LEGO Live | TTV Podcast #286 #Robot Romance Strikes Again | TTV Podcast #287 #Captain America VS. Jessica Jones | TTV Podcast #288 #The Return of Eljay | TTV Podcast #289 #BIONICLE Reiterated Project Spotlight | TTV Podcast #290 #Overwatch Retribution HYPE | TTV Podcast #291 #Friday the 13th Strikes Back | TTV Podcast #292 #SPOILERS | Infinity War Discussion ROUND 2 | TTV Podcast #293 #BIONICLE References in NINJAGO City Docks: HOMAGE or INSULT?? | TTV Podcast #294 #E3 2018 FULL REACTIONS AND REVIEW | TTV Podcast #296 #(SPOILERS) TTV Reviews Ant Man and the Wasp | TTV Podcast #297 #SDCC 2018 and James Gunn FIRED | "Adventures of Torso Boy" | TTV Podcast #298 #TTV Podcast #299 LIVE from BrickFair! #The Milk Train Weeps | TTV Podcast #300 CELEBRATION #Destiny 2 Forsaken SPOILER Review and Discussion | TTV Podcast #301 #Cherry Pie Rage and Snickles Uncaged | TTV Podcast #302 #Blizzcon 2018 HYPE | TTV Podcast #303 #The Cutout of Buddy the Elf | TTV Podcast #304 #DO YOU GUYS NOT HAVE PHONES?! | TTV Podcast #305 #| Karmic Seesaw VS. Luck Switch | TTV Coughcast #306 #| The Glue on the Shoe | TTV Podcast #307 #| "Practicing My Trainese" | TTV Podcast #308 2019 #| 2019 New Year's Special | TTV Podcast #309 #| Raw Toast and Cold Bread | TTV Podcast #310 #"The TTV Powodcast" | TTV Podcast #311 #(SPOILERS) Captain Marvel Review and Avengers Endgame Trailer | TTV Podcast #312 #TTV Nerfed: SPONSORED BY WATER | TTV Podcast #313 #It's All About BIONICLE, Baby! | TTV Podcast #314 #"We Just Don't Know" | TTV Podcast #315 #"Will the Covers BE 3?!" | TTV Podcast #316 #[SPOILERS Avengers Endgame SPOILER Discussion | TTV Podcast #317] #Super Mario Smash Brawl | TTV Podcast #318 #Waspix Encounters of the Second Kind | TTV Podcast #319 #"Serving Up Nothing Burgers" | TTV Podcast #320 #"Below Dirtsy" | TTV Podcast #321 #TTV Beach Episode | TTV Podcast #322 #E3 2019 Discussion | TTV Podcast #323 #The Daily Wolfe | TTV Podcast #324 #(Spoilers) | Spider-Man: Far From Home REVIEW } TTV Podcast #325 #Ven and Meso Break Up | TTV Podcast #326 #Thor 4: More Thor than Ever Before | TTV Podcast #327 #Food Has Feeling Too | TTV Podcast #328 #TTV Podcast #329 Live AT BrickFair! #BrickFair Virginia 2019 | TTV Podcast #330 #"You've Drunk the Karmic Cool-Aid" | TTV Podcast #331 #Sony Ruins Spider-Man | TTV Podcast #332 ##TTVisOverParty | TTV Podcast #333 #Milk for Supper | TTV Podcast #334 #Stove Cheese Sandwich | TTV Podcast #335 #The Legend of the BIONICLE | TTV Podcast #336 #Some Guy's Something Burgers | TTV Podcast #337 #WHERE'S STAN?! | TTV Podcast #338 #Stand With King Kong | TTV Podcast #339 #Ultra Instinct Ebola | TTV Podcast #340 Trivia *This podcast is TTV's longest running series. *The first 23 episodes are only available on iTunes. *As of March 2018, 19 episodes had been hosted by a cast member other than Mesonak since the show's inception. *Many episodes among the first 300 feature a cast member (usually Varderan) yelling "Mardi Gras!" in the first few minutes, a callback to a joke made in the first episode. *"TTV" is not an acronym for "The Three Virtues". It started that way, but it is now nothing more than a collection of three capital letters. *Episode 254 is the longest episode of The TTV Podcast. This episode featured a Brickonicle discussion that continued into the lengthy post-podcast discussion, which was tacked onto the episode upon release. For the longest time, it was the longest non-MakutaFest podcast on the channel, but Brickfeed 105 is a half-hour longer. *The record for most amount of female hosts on an episode of the TTV Podcast is three. This was first achieved with having Nyra, Phweffie (then Viper) and C4 on The Three Virtues #86 in December 2013. This record took 5 years, 2 months and 18 days to reach again, which happened on TTV Podcast #312 with Prpl, Hayley and Deadmatoro in March 2019. This was matched again (but not broken) five months later with Hayley, Prpl and Phweff on TTV Podcast #330. **HOWEVER, four female hosts (Phweff, Prpl, deadmatoro, Hayley) do end up appearing on the TTV 329b Podcast, which is a short side recording the cast made while on the Washington Metro. Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows Category:TTV Podcast Category:Shows